OriCure All-Stars Wiki:Policy
In the interest of providing a more harmonious editing experience, this wiki has a number of rules and policies regarding editing. Please take time to familiarize yourself with them! Adding to the Home Page Some of us are more productive than others when it comes to fanworks. Because listing everyone's work could potentially clutter up the page, please link your fics on your author's profile, then link your profile on the home page, even if you just have one fic - it will help the homepage look at lot cleaner! Content guidelines Try to keep things on this wiki at a PG-13 level - that means no pornographic or explicit material. If you feel unsure about any fanwork you're linking, warning for content never hurts. Act Your Age Pretty Cure is a show marketed towards children. That doesn't give you an excuse to act like one. The goal of this wiki is to provide a moderated environment where creators can share their ideas without any fighting, insults, or general drama-mongering. A little bit of maturity goes a long way towards avoiding conflict. Everyone in the fanseries community has their own ideas, and that's completely okay! Accept that everyone has the right to create their own stories and characters as they see fit and more importantly, accept that you cannot force them to write what you want. Unless they're actively ripping off another author (see the "Plagiarism" section for more on that) or violating the above content guidelines, there is no point in going after someone who's just writing their stories, characters, et al. the way they see fit. It's okay to suggest things to another author, but they don't have to take your suggestions if they don't want to, and you don't have the right to order them around, no matter how long you've been here. If content on this wiki is making you genuinely angry, enough to start raging and yelling at other users here, you should probably step back, take five, and do something else for a while. It is only a wiki, after all. About fanfiction. For a show for little girls. There are things more worth getting upset over. No Personal Attacks This should be pretty obvious - personal attacks are not okay. This means that name-calling, false accusations, and insulting users on the grounds of race/gender/orientation/etc are not permitted. Correcting a user's mistakes or disputing a point is fine, attacking other people is not. Don't do it. Vandalism Vandalism is any deliberately unconstructive edit to content, including page blanking and addition of offensive content or nonsense. Users are encouraged to revert any vandalism they come across. You can use the recent changes list to check for any vandalism. If you believe that a page has been vandalized, use the page history tab to select the most recent pre-vandalism version of the article, then revert to this version. Next, leave a message on the user's Talk page. If problems persist, please contact an admin, who will deal with the problem immediately. And remember - there's a difference between obvious vandalism and well-meaning but bad editors. On Plagiarism Plagiarism is the wrongful appropriation or close imitation of another author's ideas without the explicit permission of the former. While sharing ideas and helping one another is encouraged, and unintentional similarities are understandable, taking another author's work without their explicit permission ''is never justified. If you believe your work has been plagiarized, contact an admin, who will contact the suspected plagiarist and take down the offending material. And a word of wisdom - if you want to use another person's characters or setting, ''ask! It never hurts to try, and it's less potentially hurtful than just assuming they're okay with you using their creations when they might not be. Blocking and Banning This wiki reserves the right to ban any and all users who display a documented history of being deliberately disruptive, vandalizing articles, and stealing the work of others.